


You're Cold, Let Me Warm You Up

by hollie443



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fate, Musicians, Soulmates, musician au, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollie443/pseuds/hollie443
Summary: After a nasty breakup with her boyfriend, Rey leaves their apartment and moves close to her childhood friend Finn. And Finn just so happens to be the drummer for Ben Solo, or Kylo Ren as he's known on stage. She starts by simply babysitting his daughter Padmé but as time goes on she realises she's developing deep feelings for the brown-eyed musician, far deeper than what she knows she should feel. Rey decides she's going to stop babysitting and heads over to let him know.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 169





	You're Cold, Let Me Warm You Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little one-shot I wrote a while back, it was collecting dust so I thought: why not post it for you all to enjoy! It's a similar idea to my Against Fate story but more of an AU of that.

The snow was falling heavily as Rey walked down the streets of Brooklyn. Her face wrinkled up as she tried to decipher just how much feeling she had left in her face since she felt as though the cold was slowly numbing her body. As she walked, her phone was pressed to her ear, listening to her ex talk practically talk her to sleep. It had been over seven months since she had ended it with him for cheating on her, and now he was trying to reach her all the damn time. His calls started a couple of months ago and she has a sneaking suspicion his relationship with the girl he cheated on her with, fell apart. Now he was expecting her to just get back with him because he came calling. Well, it wasn’t going to be happening.

She had met her ex Poe when she was in college; he was a Broadway actor and she had been in the orchestra. Rey was a pianist and Julliard trained. She had left her hometown of Phoenix, Arizona when she was eighteen when she got a full scholarship to the world renowned university. She had kept in touch with her school friends, Finn in particular who she had been closest with. They had both left the city and around the same time. He left to go on tour as a drummer with Ben Solo, a talented musician while she headed to New York. 

Rey had never been more thankful for keeping in touch with Finn since he was the reason she was here now. Just after she broke up with her boyfriend he had called her just to chat. Well, fast forward an hour, he had told her to come to stay close to him in Brooklyn and spend some time away, if she wanted. She took up his offer and took a hiatus from her show she was part of and packed her bags up in her Upper East Side apartment she shared with Poe. It was only supposed to have been a couple weeks but here she was seven months later and in a rented apartment close by her friend’s. 

While she had been here, she had spent most of her time with Finn and the rest of the gang, Ben Solo included. From the moment they met, Rey had always preferred to call him by his given name; Ben instead of his stage name Kylo Ren. She had also ended up becoming a babysitter for his daughter Padmé and they had formed a close bond. If she was honest with herself, Padmé was one of the reasons she hadn’t headed back to her own apartment yet. Her and of course Ben. She had developed feelings for him pretty much from the moment she had met him. It was part of the reason she was on her way over to his place now; Rey was going to be babysitting Padmé for the evening but she also knew she had to tell her dad, she couldn’t keep doing it. Not with the way she was feeling about him. After tonight, she decided. 

Rey turned her attention to her ex who was still blabbing on the phone about her coming back to their apartment and them getting back together. 

“Okay okay _enough_ Poe! We are never going to get back together. It’s never going to happen, not now, not later, not _ever!”_ she snapped down the phone at him which finally shut him up. 

“But you’ll feel differently when you’re back where you belong, I know you will,” he tried again but Rey was having none of his attempts at trying to manipulate her emotions. 

“No, I _won’t._ We will never be together again because you, for one, can’t keep your dick in your pants! And two, I’m in love with someone else. _NOW,_ for the final time. Goodbye Poe!” Before he could say anything else, she smacked the hang up button, ending the call and she shoved her now freezing hands in her pocket along with her phone. She was positively chittering with the cold as she turned up the pathway to Ben’s place. 

Rey pushed open the door and entered the grand house the rapper owned. She had been expecting to be met with the usual shouting and play fights or even the smell of _slightly burnt_ food. But none of that came, instead, there was an eerie quietness to the house. Despite still being freezing, she took off her coat, hoping the heat around her would help her warm up. She was ready to call for Padmé but the silence deterred her since she knew she’d have been downstairs waiting if she was here. 

Instead, Rey placed her bag on the sideboard by the door and wandered into the kitchen. Perhaps she had gotten the time wrong; it was the only thing she could think of that would mean no one was home. Another thing popped into her head; the front door being unlocked. It was strange if everyone was out. 

She busied herself putting a few of the dishes into the dishwasher and switched it on. The noise of the cycle meant any approaching sounds were drowned out as she stood, back to the entranceway, focusing on the wooden chopping board needing washed. 

“Hey Rey,” came the voice behind her, making her let out a yelp and whirl around to find the source. There stood Ben with a little smile on his face, wearing a big grey hoodie and some jogging shorts. 

“Jesus-fucking-Christ Ben! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” she exclaimed, holding her hand over her heart. 

“Sorry,” came the chuckle from the beautiful brown-eyed man in front of her. God he was just perfect. 

“No you’re not,” she rolled her eyes before adding, “Where is Padmé by the way?”

“She’s at a friend’s house” he told her, making her frown in confusion. 

“I thought I was supposed to be babysitting tonight while you went out?” 

“Oh, there was a change of plans,” was all he said in explanation but Rey couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t tell her before she arrived. Not that she was complaining at the fact she got to see Ben again. 

Her eyes turned to glance around the kitchen and beyond him, to the hallway behind. It was very unusual for Ben to be in the house but no one else being around. 

“Where is everyone else?” she questioned again, feeling a little like she was interrogating him despite it not being her intent. 

“They went out for the night,” his answer was more vague than what he would usually give her but she didn’t voice her curiosity. So he spoke up again, “I thought we could hang out tonight, just the two of us”.

 _Just the two of us._ Those words had Rey’s heart rate increasing as she looked at him. In many ways, all she wanted was for him to say those words but now it was happening, she entered into panic mode.

“We need to talk Ben!” She jabbered nervously. 

The reaction caused Ben to walk forward, concern clear in his eyes as he reached out to touch her arm, recoiling when he felt how cold she was. 

**_“You’re cold, let me warm you up.”_ **

Ben rubbed her arms gently in an attempt to create some friction and deciding it was wasn’t enough, pulled off his hoodie, revealing his tattooed chest and torso Rey often fantasized about. He slipped it over her head and she did the rest by shoving her arms through the sleeves. 

It was only a moment later he pulled her into a tight hug; her small body fitted perfectly with his and she closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of his embrace. It was moments later she actually realised what was happening; this wasn’t what she came here to do. 

“I can’t babysit anymore!” she practically shouted for fear she wouldn’t have the guts to do it otherwise. 

Ben didn’t recoil like she thought he would. Instead he moved back slightly, not enough to let her go but there was hurt in his eyes. 

“Why? Because Padmé loves you; she calls you Auntie Rey now. She’d be devastated if you stopped spending time with her. Please… what can I do to change your mind?” he asked her, bringing his head down as close to her level as he could without slipping a disc. 

“Ben, it’s not that I don’t want to babysit Padmé anymore… it’s just-” Rey’s voice faltered as she searched for the words; she knew she couldn’t just come out with the truth. But, how else was she going to explain her decision?

“Just what?” His question was the very one she feared and it brought out a frustration in her. 

“I can’t _trust_ myself around you anymore!” She blurted it out before she could stop herself. The silence that followed was deafening to her and she kept looking up at him with wide eyes, waiting on him to process what she had just told him. 

“What do you mean?” Ben’s voice was soft, almost cautious as he stared at her. There had always been something about this tall, tattooed man and how he brought the truth out whenever he asked it of her. This time was no different. 

“I mean when I’m with you, I can’t focus. It’s like you’re some sort of drug to me,” her tone was softer than previously, the words coming out like a whisper. 

“Rey, I asked you to come over here because I’ve wanted to talk to you.” 

“About what? The same thing?” She asked him, her brows beginning to knit together. 

“Not exactly… ” 

“I don’t understand,” she shook her head as she tried to make sense of what he said. 

“I want you Rey.” He took a step towards her as he let out a soft breath.

“You-” She tried to repeat what he said but was cut off.

“I always have, from the moment you walked in that door giving Finn shit for his driving.” 

He leaned in to kiss her softly, his lips gently against hers. She didn’t have time to process the kiss before Ben pulled back so he could look into her eyes. 

“Please don’t leave Rey. Please stay here with me.” 

She looked up at him with the softest expression on her face, not having any ability to refuse him. Not that she wanted to. In many ways Rey had always wanted him to say those words, she had always wanted him to admit how much he wanted her, she just never expected it. In her eyes, all she was to him was Finn’s friend and the person who looked after Padmé when she was needed. She never for a moment thought he had the same feelings she had for him. 

Her bottom lip moved into her mouth and she nibbled on it for a moment before she closed the gap to kiss him again, her lips moving against his willing ones. 

“I’ve always wanted you too Ben,” she whispered against his lips before she gently tugged on his bottom lip with her teeth.

She wasn’t sure what happened, but the action seemed to bring out something in him. Immediately after she gave him the all clear his hands found her waist and pulled her to him, making her breathe out a soft gasp. Her own arms wrapped around him as they fell into a rhythm with their kissing. Rey’s moved over his tattooed torso, fingers tracing over the various ink and the scars he had gotten from stupid incidents. Just as she was savouring the feeling of his warm skin against her fingertips, she felt Ben’s own hands moving under the hoodie he had given her. They trailed over her ribs and the taut skin of her stomach, making her arch her back towards him. 

“Tell me to stop Rey. Please, if you want to stop, tell me now.” 

“Don’t stop Ben… I don’t want you to stop.”

“I’ve always wanted you… surely you see that?”

Her only response was to move her arms from his torso, instead, she wrapped them around his shoulders, coaxing him back to her lips. Their mouths moved together in unison, like they were programmed to anticipate each other’s next moves. Rey could feel his hands as they moved over her body, leaving trails of fire in their wake. Before she could even react, the hoodie was yanked back over her head, her cotton shirt underneath being taken with it. 

“Fuck the hoodie, I can think of a better way to keep you warm,” he whispered huskily in her ear as he trailed his tongue over it. It made her giggle, more out of nervousness than actually finding his comment amusing. It was, but she her mind was filled with more pressing things in that moment. 

A split second later she was hoisted up into his arms, coaxing her to wrap her legs around him as he quickly made his way up the stairs. He paid no mind to the fact some articles of clothing had been left lying on the kitchen floor, a clear sign of what was about to occur. She’d have to go back down before people got back. She’d never hear the end of it from Finn if he found out. But all thoughts of potential repercussions flew out of her mind when she felt Ben nudge open his door and then promptly kick it closed, the echo of the slam bouncing around the room. She was placed down not far from the bed and immediately went back to kissing him, her hands resting at the waistband of his jogging shorts. 

Since Ben had a penchant for walking around half naked most of the time, some of Rey’s job was taken care of. It was certainly a blessing since she could feel her fingers quivering whenever they broke contact with his skin. It had been well over eight months since she had actually been with someone and the fact the man in front of her was _Ben Solo_ , the nerves were rife. He had so much to compare to when it came to how good she was in bed whereas she had only been with a few guys before. 

“You’re shaking,” she heard him whisper as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder, trying to sooth the trembling. 

“I have a lot to live up to… I’ve known Finn for a while remember… he’s told me all about things you get up to,” she tried to joke but it came out more as a concern than anything else. 

“Rey, you have _nothing_ to live up to. I don’t care how different you are to other girls, I want to know _you_. All I care about is you,” he spoke to her softly, his voice barely audible as his hands slipped around her body, gently unfastening her bra. 

Rey wanted make a cheeky remark but it died on her lips as she maneuvered her shoulders to let the article of clothing fall from her body, she heard the shaky breath that left his mouth. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, his hands immediately moving to undo her belt. Again she didn’t really have a response, save for her reaching out to gently pull on the drawstring of his waistband. There was something in the way she performed the action that seemed to set something in Ben alight. Before she had time to even process what was happening, he had her jeans and thong down to her ankles. In response she kicked them to the side before being engulfed in another of his passionate kisses. They wanted each other just as badly. 

Rey’s thumbs hooked in his waistband, pushing it down over his hips as he slowly backed her up towards the bed. She could feel the sizable bulge as it stretched the fabric she was still slowly pushing down, her heart hammered in her chest with anticipation. Sure enough, she had to keep her eyes from jutting out of her skull when she saw his erection in all its glory.

“Like what see?” Ben smirked down at her when their eyes finally met. He deliberately stepped forward to let his cock graze over her taut stomach, making a show of just how well endowed he was. 

“It’s impolite to gloat, you know,” she teased him, unable to keep the amusement from her voice.

“Maybe,” he agreed as he kicked his jogging shorts across the room to join her own jeans, “But when it’s warranted then I think I should be let off”.

Rey made a noise of agreement as she reached out to gently stroke over his shaft, inciting a growl from him. He took a final step towards her, guiding back until her calves hit the bed frame, then wrapped a strong arm around her to guide her back onto the mattress. A sigh of contentment left her lips when she felt the softness of the comforter beneath her body. 

He carefully lowered himself down between her legs, keeping most of his body weight on his elbows as their eyes met. She smiled softly up at him before reaching up to stroke over his cheek. He leaned into it before letting out a huff as he moved himself towards the bedside table, clearly in search of a condom.

“Wait,” Rey spoke softly, making Ben’s eyes turn back to her, “I have the implant… leave it.” 

“You’re fucking perfect, you know that?” he rasped as he attached his lips to her own again, stopping her from giving any response to his words. She felt him shift slightly, “You ready?” His question was backed up with him sliding a finger into her folds to ensure she was. He gently circled her clit before withdrawing again, making Rey moan in protest.

She nodded slowly, realising how much she would have to stretch to take him. Once she confirmed, he pressed his tip into her entrance before withdrawing it, repeating the motion several times. 

“Don’t tease me Ben,” she whined, her hips bucking upwards as he chuckled. 

Without another word he slowly pushed into her until he was buried to his hilt. Both of them were already moaning softly and Rey wrapped her arms around him again as he slowly began to thrust in and out of her. Her nails sank into his back as she arched her own towards him and soon, her legs encircled his hips. 

“Fuck,” he hissed against her lips before he detached them from their current location to move on to attacking her neck with kisses and nibbles. One of her own hands moved into his dark brown, almost black hair, tugging harder than she had anticipated but it was clearly a hit since the groan he gave was louder than anything previous.

He stopped to rest inside her for what was probably just going a few seconds but Rey took the opportunity to get enough leverage to flip them over so she straddled him. She smirked down at him when she saw the look of surprise on his face before leaning down to kiss his lips briefly before returning to her upright position. Her hips began to move slowly, circling around his cock inside of her. He was bigger than any of the man she had been with before and she was realising very quickly: size really _did_ matter. 

“Feels so good,” she stuttered out, her eyes fluttering closed when she felt his hands on her breasts, squeezing slightly before rolling her nipples between his fingers. He knew exactly what to do to get reactions from her and had he not been in throngs of pleasure, it would have shown on his face. Instead, he bucked his hips up into her, meeting her movements. She could feel the familiar sensation of the warmth in her stomach making its way downward and her hips gyrated even more. 

Ben, sensing she was about to lose control, flipped them back over to take over from her once more. He pistoned in and out of her before kissing her lips passionately, showing her how much he needed her. One of his hands snaked between them, his long fingers finding the sensitive bud hidden in her folds and tentatively played with it. It was the final thing needed for Rey; her nails dragged down his back as she threw her head back.

“Ben! I’m gonna, I’m gonna-” her own words died on her lips, replaced by a cry of ecstasy as her walls clamped down around him. If he thought he was going to last through her orgasm then he was sorely mistaken. As soon as she tipped over the edge, his cock jutted and he was spilling into her with a shout of his own. 

Rey lay underneath him, quivering from the earth shaking orgasm she just had. Her eyes were closed and her chest was rising and falling at a rapid rate. From behind her eyelids, she felt him lower himself on top of her, his weight once again resting on his elbows. 

“Look at me,” his deep voice was soft and even more gentle than she even imagined he was even capable of. She didn’t, not yet; she was trying to process what just happened. Would things be ruined now they had crossed a line she didn’t even realise could be crossed? 

“Rey, please look at me.” This time his tone had a plea within it and it was backed up when he leaned in to kiss over her eyelids. Unable to deny him anymore, she did as she asked, coming face to face with his twinkling brown hues. “Are you okay? I wasn’t too rough was I?” The concern in his voice made her heart squeeze and she knew she had made the right decision. 

“No… no you were perfect… God that was amazing,” she admitted to him, shaking her head in disbelief, “To think I could have told you how I felt long before now.” 

“How long have you had feelings?” he asked her with curiosity evident in his tone. He rolled over so he was lying next to before reaching out to pull her close again. 

“Probably from about the moment I walked in the door, but I thought I was just horny because I hadn’t had sex for a while and that’s what I wanted,” she chuckled as she made the admission. 

“I wish you had told me, there was more than a few times I was ready to throw you over my shoulder, take you upstairs and fuck your brains out,” they both grinned then because deep down, they both knew it was worth it. 

She could feel her eyelids getting heavy from their exertions but she leaned in to kiss him softly. 

“Stay here tonight,” Ben murmured against her lips, repeating his request from earlier. 

“Okay,” she replied and she moved over to rest her head on his shoulder. 

“Sleep beautiful.” His arm wrapped around her and she could feel his mouth on her hair as she finally drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

********************

Rey woke up early the following morning. So early the sky had only shifted from onyx to purple. It took her a moment to realise where she was but the feeling of soft breathing against her neck reminded her of the events that occurred the previous night. A smile ghosted over her face as she turned to see Ben’s sleeping face next to her. He was so peaceful when he slept; the bravado many people saw giving way to boyish innocence. She leaned in to softly kiss the tip of his nose. 

“I love you,” she whispered, her voice barely audible in the silent room. After a moment of enjoying the peace she felt, she carefully slipped out of his embrace and stood up. After venturing into the ensuite, she returned to the room and pulled on one of his T-shirts from the floor, breathing in the familiar smell of cologne and cigarettes.

She exited the room and headed downstairs with the intent of making some coffee for the two of them. Her movements were silent as she passed through some of the large house. She paused before reaching the kitchen, noticing the grand piano in the corner of one of the lounge areas. Rey wandered over, her fingers itching to feel the familiar sensation of them gliding across the ivory keys. 

Not a minute later and she was sitting on the bench, eyes glancing over the notes in front of her for a song called “Compassion”. She slowly began playing from the sheet music, the sound of the somber notes filling the air. After a moment of listening to the tempo, Rey started very softly singing the lyrics. She didn’t think she was a great singer but she could hold a note or two when she tried. 

The sounds echoed around the room as she played, realising how much she missed playing as often as she used to. She was so distracted by the music of the song, she didn’t realise Ben entered the room. The first sign of his presence was when she felt his lips on the side of her neck, coaxing a smile out of her. She moved her fingers from the keys when he came around to sit next to her on the bench. 

“Good morning,” he murmured as he leaned in to give her a kiss. 

“Morning,” Rey replied, returning his kiss and bringing a hand up to stroke through his hair. 

“I could get used to this sight, you know; you in my T-shirt, playing the piano,” he mused, bringing her hand in his hair down to his mouth, caressing it with his lips. 

At first she didn’t know what to say to him when he told her that. She wanted nothing more than for him to get used to it. After all, it meant she would get to see him nearly every morning too. 

“I wouldn’t mind that either… it would mean I’d get to see you and Padmé more than I already do,” she replied to him, smiling a little at the thought. 

“Then stay with me.” 

“I already did, last night.”

“I don’t mean staying over, I mean move in with me. Padmé would love it and God knows Finn would like his oldest friend staying here too. _Please_.” The final word was almost pleading, as though he couldn’t bear the thought of her saying no.

Rey’s eyes widened when she heard his offer. If she was honest, it was pretty impossible to refuse since living alone in an apartment about 30 minutes away was boring most of the time. 

“Yes, I would love to,” she whispered, leaning in to give him a more passionate kiss than the previous one before pulling away slightly to add, “By the way, that was a very unorthodox way to warm me up.”

A wolfish grin crossed his face. It was almost comical as he leaned in again. 

“If you ever feel cold again then I’d be happy to reuse my method,” he teased her. 

“You know something? I’m beginning to feel a little chilly now…” 

The words were barely out of Rey’s mouth when Ben picked her up and began to carry her upstairs, his mouth was already on hers as they headed back to the bedroom. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. As always leave a comment if you did! <3


End file.
